A Wounded Heart
by HikaruxKaoru-Kitty
Summary: Hikaru is dating Haruhi leaving Kaoru depressed.. What will happedn when he finds a way to cope? But that way envolves a blade? Tono/Kao Hika/Kao TWINCEST AND LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story :D I hope all of you Twin fans love it! And lemme know what you think! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

-Katt! :D

* * *

-Kaoru's POV-

_How could he do such a thing to me..? What have I done to deserve this..? _

-*-

I just stood there. Staring down at the tiled flooring of the Ouran Host Club Floor. How it has flowers entwined with each other. Identical Flowers. Hikaru was busy with Haruhi right now they were sitting together, hand in hand, probably fussing over how cute they were.

"I should be the one over there… Not her.." I mumbled to myself. I know. Taboo right? Fuck taboo. I've been in love with Hikaru for so long that it actually pains me to see him with Haruhi. They've been dating for about a month now. And ever since they have, it seems just more and more each day. I get left behind.

I sigh and turn out to the window. It's lonely.. This wasn't my theory.. I thought it would be _Me _and Hikaru alone again.. Not just me by myself.

"My my Hikaru," I glared. Tamaki walked over to me pursing his lips with his face a bit scrunched up. "Why seems to be troubling my maiden?" He asked softly taking a seat next to me on the windowsill, "Never have I seen you with a frown on your face and bags under your eyes before.. Jeeze! Tamaki was really an idiot!

I remember his first reaction when Hikaru had asked out Haruhi. Actually I remember all of our reactions..

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me everyone!" Hikaru called from the center of the room. All of our clients had gone home for the day because we were left planning next week's theme. _

"_Can I please have your attention?!" Everyone was already looking at him. My eyes were a bit confused. _

"_Hikaru? What's this about?" I asked. He's never done this before…_

"_I have an announcement!" I've never seen him smile so big.. "Well, uh, I should say WE have an announcement." _

_I started at him completely confused. We didn't have an announcement…._

"_Haruhi." My eyes went wider then before. My breathing hitched. And my heart dropped. _

_She stepped out form a pillar blushing lightly and biting her lip nervously. Hikaru stared at her with love in his eyes he walked over to her and took her hand kissing her cheek gently with his soft lips. I couldn't bring myself to move. _

_My head slowly looked around the room. Tamaki was as shocked as I was barely moving and I could see him start to steam. Honey-sempai was excited jumping up and down like his normal self. Mori-sempai was just standing like he always does. And Kyoya didn't look the least bit surprised. _

"_H-Hikaru…" I stuttered. "When.. D-Did you decide t-this…?" I asked desperately trying to fake some sort of a smile. My body was shaking. I was choking back tears. I was on the verge of a break down. _

_ He glanced over at me and looked a tiny bit confused. That look on his face. It's like he forgot I was even there. _

"_Oh Kaoru! You look so upset!" He dropped Haruhi's hands and ran over to me cupping my face gently. Everyone went back to their normal doings all except for Tono-san who was sitting in the corner planting mushrooms mumbling something about 'Daddy not approving'. My eyes wandered for a second to Haruhi. She saw me and caught my eyes. And then she did it._

_That bitch fucking **smirked**. _

_I growled and Hikaru looked confused. I blew up. _

"_How the hell could you do this to me Hikaru!!! Do this to US!? I thought we told each other everything!!! What happened to that! Some twin you are!" I screamed in his face. That seemed to get him riled up._

"_We don't have to do everything together Kaoru! Not everything has to be about you and me! I have other friends now!" His words cut like a blade to me. I didn't notice I was crying until the tears streamed down to my chin. Hikaru looked as if he had just killed someone. _

"_Kaoru.. I.." he began to say with a shaky voice. _

"_Stay away from me Hikaru." I whispered. "Just get the fuck away from me." _

_He clenched his fists hard that I could see the white of his knuckles. _

"_Whatever Kaoru! Don't wait up for me tonight. Or any other night for that matter, come one Haruhi. Lets go." And with that he grabbed her hand and towed her out of the room, without even a glance back at me. _

_End of Flashback_

Since then, Hikaru and I haven't spoken. He asked Mom to get separate rooms, we don't sit next to each other in class anymore. It's like he's died. A piece of him is missing from me. I am not complete without him. I looked up at Tamaki who looked so lost in thought about something.

"Tono-" I began but he cut me off.

"You know Kaoru, when the cherry blossoms bloom, its amazing how they flow in the wind. Weightless and carefree, they're truly nature's beauty at work." He said turning his head to smile at me.

I felt my face get hot a little bit. I was blushing? What the hell?

"Kaoru… I know the new couple," I flinched at those words. "have made things completely weird and new but.. I hate to see you suffer. Why don't you come and just hang out with me at my house tonight? I promise you will have a good time!" He perked up to his old Kingly self.

I smiled a bit but tried to hide it. But Tono had already seen and he smiled huge taking my hands in his.

"Excellent! I will send a car for you after school! Just get you stuff and I'll be waiting!" He giggled and pranced off laughing. I chuckled shaking my head.

Maybe things would go up from here. I mean I had other friends too. Right? I looked over at Hikaru and Haruhi giggling as he kissed her ear. I felt like I was going to vomit. Or more like I wanted to vomit. On them.

Then I thought of tonight, and how I would get the chance to just relax and hang out with Tamaki and I smiled for the first time in a month. A true genuine smile.

* * *

Sooooo!!! What do you think?? PLEASE review or comment! It would mean the world to me!!!

Kaoru: If you love us!

Hikaru: You'll review and comment!!

:D

-Katt!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru's POV**

I was smiling when I got a phone call from Tamaki, I picked it up on the first ring trying to hide in my voice that I was smiling.

"Hello?" I said and as soon as I heard him squeal I knew my voice had betrayed me.

"Ah! Kaoru! Have you got your things ready!? I want to send for a car soon!" he squealed and I rolled my eyes smiling a bit.

"Tono clam down first. Second I am getting ready as we speak and Third.. Hmm.. SHIT!" I exclaimed and Tono gasped over the line.

"What's wrong my maiden!?" He asked concerned.

"My shoes are in Hikaru's room…" I mumbled.

"Ah.. I see, well maiden off you go!" He said

My mouth hung open wide and he could tell by my silence.

"Close your jaw and go get them, please Kaoru! For me?" He whined

"Fine! Fine…" I mumbled because his whines were starting to irritate me a bit. "I'll see you soon Tono. I'll just call you when I'm done with packing and everything mmk?"

"Okay Kaoru, see you soon darling!" He giggled and with that the phone line went dead. _Breathe Kaoru…Just breathe… All you have to do is knock and tell him you need your shoes. That's it. It's easy. _

"It's easy.." I mumbled to myself getting up off of my bed. My bed didn't seem right.. It should be _our_ bed. _Stop it. _My inner voice warned me. That's right. It was right, I can't be worked up when I asked. The last thing I want is to get in a fight again with the twin I've missed so much. Now that I finally think about it.. I truly miss him, maybe while I'm there I'll apologize for what happened a while ago. Surely he'd accept it right? He can't be that think headed..

Soon I found myself at his door. Things seem a lot bigger when you're terrified of them. My mouth was so dry and my heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears. I hope he wouldn't hear it. I rose my shaky hand to the door and knocked loudly.

"Go away."

I gulped and knocked again, and was it me or did he sound a bit muffled?

"I said go away!" He yelled and I gathered up my courage to say words.

"H-Hikaru it's me.." I heard some shuffling around and a 'SHH'

Then a click and the door opened, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Haruhi….. Sitting on Hikaru's bed.

I looked at him mortified and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked down to hide the tears welling up in my eyes clutching my arm to my chest.

"It seems I've interrupted something… I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again!" I half yelled and ran off into my room slamming and locking my door with the salty tears streaming down my face.

**Hikaru's POV**

"Kaoru!" I yelled reaching out my arm to grab his wrist but I missed and mentally cursed at myself. I groaned and ran both of my hands through my hair roughly.

"Dammit!" I screamed and punched into the wall leaving a nice new imprint of a fist. I saw Haruhi out of the corner of my eye. She didn't looked shocked at all, and I sighed and sat down with my back to her on my bed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.." I whispered, and she wrapped her arms around my chest smiling.

"Don't worry about it, besides, he was bound to find out one way or another." I felt her smile against my shoulder and I shuddered. _I knew that it was.. But I didn't want him to find out this way.. There goes my chance of making up with him.. _

I sighed again and turned around to face Haruhi. "Listen..," I began "I need to be alone right now and sort things out in my head." I told her flatly. There was no need to lie about wanting time away from her.

She got up a little bit pissed off that I told her to leave but she left my room and went down the staircase but no before kissing me goodbye.

**Kaoru's POV**

_That's it! I can't take it anymore! I am so done with Haruhi and everything and everyone that has to do with her! _

I screamed inside my head. I need to relax and quickly before I jumped off my balcony and hit the stone pavement with my skull. I sat against the door with tears streaming down my face I wiped my nose on my sleeve and stood up. I was shocked at how prone I was to commit suicide after seeing that.. Death would be more pleasing to me then living here watching my brother. The only person I will ever love, love someone else.

It's the worst pain in the world. Nothing can compare to the hurt and heartache you experience when someone you love crushes you into tiny little pieces that can never be put back together again. I sighed to myself and decided to go wash my face of the now dry tears.

There's no point in going to Tamaki's with a sad conscious and a teary face. I wanted to look presentable. As I walked into the bathroom, I shut the door and locked it just in case somebody wanted to get in. I just want to be alone..

I turned the water on and let it get warm and soaked a washcloth in it before washing my face with it. I put either of my hands on the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. Identical. I am identical to Hikaru in everyway possible. I sigh and looked down when something caught my eyes.

A razor blade.

Never in my life have I thought about cutting myself. I've never been that depressed before to resort to that. I took it in my hand and for once, my breathing was even. I wasn't afraid. I took the blade out of the razor and held it between my thumb and forefinger. I examined it. It looked extremely sharp, and yet I still was not afraid. I sat down against the sink and held the sharp object to the bottom of my wrist, and slowly slid the blade across my skin.

I winced slightly even though it only hurt for a moment then stared at the spot where I had cut. It had a thin line of blood that was forming. It satisfied my for only a minute, and then I thought of Hikaru and Haruhi together and pressed the blade to my wrist again cutting deeper this time biting my lip to keep the tears from spilling out. It hurt. But it was a good hurt.

And in no time at all my arm was bleeding from deep cuts. I held a towel against the cuts to try and make them stop the bleeding but they just bleeding and bleeding. I stared at the cuts getting extremely dizzy and light headed.

The last thing I remember before my head hit the tile was that I heard Hikaru call my name.

**Tamaki's POV **

I was bouncing in my seat excited to go pick up kaoru for our day together. It was a chance to just hang out with a friend that I haven't spent quality time with in a while.

I smiled to myself as the limo pulled into the Hitachiin estate. The driver opened my door and I nearly all but jumped out.

"Kaoru!!!" I screamed, knocking on the door.

One of their maids answered and told me that he was upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs to find Hikaru pounding on his door screaming his name.

"Kaoru!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" He screamed once he saw me he looked confused.

"What are you doing her Tamaki?" He asked with a slight attitude.

"Picking up kaoru for our night together. He's spending the night with a friend." I smiled politely and I could tell by the look on his face that struck him a bit.

"He's not opening the door, just a little hint." He sneered trying to get back at me.

"Move aside." I said flipping my hair to the side still smiling. He obeyed and I gave the door a few good whacks and the door knob a few turns and TADAA! The door opened! I giggled and looked around the dark room and to see that kaoru wasn't in there.

"Kaoru?" I called looking all around for him. Then I saw the bathroom light on and went to open the door but no surprise. It was locked. Hikaru came in and beat his fists against the door then he froze.

"What??" I asked confused.

"Do you smell that?" He asked. I sniffed the air and stiffened. Blood. I told him to stand back and kick the door in. And there on the ground was Kaoru. I wanted to cry so badly and Hikaru screamed when he saw the sight of his twin brother lying down on the ground clutching a blood soaked towel to his wrist. But the most horrifying thing there… Was his arm. It was oozing with blood from deep and wide cuts on his entire arm.

Hikaru was all but having a seizure on the ground he whipped out his phone and called an ambulance while I crouched down next to Kaoru carefully holding a fresh towel against his wrist holding him to me gently so that it would not hurt him in the process. He blinked his eyes and he threw his head back groaning.

"Kaoru…" I whispered to him softly. "Kaoru.. I'm here.. Tono's here…" I cooed.

"T-Tono… I… I…f…feel.. Dizz…y…" He could barely speak and he looked paler than a ghost.

"I know maiden… I know… It's going to be okay.." I whispered wiping the hair out of his eyes. "It's going to be okay." I said firmly so that he would know that I meant what I said. I saw him weakly smile and he lost consciousness again. And that's when I started to panic.

"Where is the ambulance!?!?!" I screamed at Hikaru who was bawled up in the corner crying his eyes out.

And I was so thankful that I hear the sirens outside and the paramedics rushing up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEWS!! It made me EXTREMELY happy that i was squeaking on the phone with my bffl for like an hour! So here's the chapter :D hope you enjoy! Review please!**

ILY!!!

-Katy :D

**

* * *

****Kaoru's POV**

_I'm dying… This is it.. The final moment… The last breath.. I only regret, not telling Hikaru how much I love him.. Not telling Tamaki goodbye.. No punching that bitch Haruhi in the face after what she did… Its over… The light.. It's… It's so bright…_

"**CLEAR!" **

_Who would be screaming…The light it's so bright I'm starting to sweat…_

"**CLEAR!!!"**

_I can barely breathe…My eyelids are so heavy… I want to sleep… But this light…It's so bright…._

"**CLEAR!!"**

I gasped loudly and started to cough hard, there was a terrible light shining right through my eyes and all I heard was _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_. Where was I!? What's going on!? My eyelids fluttered a bit and I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital room with a nurse fussing over me holding shockers (I don't know what they're called :[) over me smiling. Why the hell was she smiling and why was I here???

I was about to sit up when she gently pushed me back down.

"Why am I here?" I asked her even though my nose was block by an oxygen mask.

"Honey you're very lucky to be alive right now. You lost a lot of blood when your arm was cut up." My eyes widened and I looked over at my arm which was bandaged up really well, tears started to come down my face.

"Who found me..?" I asked starting to shake a bit.

"Your friend Suoh and your brother." I gasped lightly and bit my lip hard. No. _NO._ It wasn't supposed to get like this! I thought if I just did a few more I would be okay! I started to cry more and the nurse came and sat by me as she held my hand.

"Now sweetheart, what's wrong.. What happened?" She sounded so concerned, like she cared.. But then again that was her job.

I sighed lightly and sniffled until my tears had stopped. _Could I trust her? _I thought to myself.

"My brother… I walked in on him and his girlfriend…" I whispered to her.

"I didn't mean too.. But…" She wrapped her arms around me, not too tightly but just enough that I could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

"You love him." She said. It wasn't a question. She knew. Or she could tell.

"H-How… Do you k-know..?"

"It's in your eyes.. And Honey, most people don't try and commit suicide if they walk in on their brother's with their girlfriends." She smiled a little bit. And I looked away embarrassed. She had a point.

"So what happens now?" I asked her a bit curious.

"You have to do what's right for yourself. You'll stay here for a day or two under custody of an adult or a guardian, mostly anyone who the hospital can trust to protect you from yourself." She looked down at me for a moment and we made eyes contact. She had bright blue eyes, her face was a bit wrinkled. She looked about fifty-five, to sixty. She smiled at me and I smiled back a bit.

"Please don't do this again, I wouldn't like seeing a handsome face like yours in here again for something like this." She motioned down to my arm. I blushed a little and looked at her and nodded.

"Okay," I said smiling the best I could. I started to feel the pain and she noticed right away. Call it nurse instincts.

She got up and moved over to the IV that was in my right arm I flinched away. Ew. I had always thought needles were gross. Hikaru and I always hated them. Hikaru.. Hikaru and Tamaki! I gasped out loud by accident and the nurse looked over at me and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even stick the needle in you I put it in your IV." She scoffed and smiled to herself.

"N-No not that! Where is my brother and Tamaki?" I asked frantically looking around for them but as far as I could see they weren't there! _Where the hell are they!? _I screamed in my head. I wanted to see them so badly to know they were okay!

"Shhh.. Calm down. I'll go and get them for you, okay?" She asked and I nodded and told her to hurry and she replied with a sure, sure. I tried to sit up but it hurt to try and move my arm so I just laid there staring up at the ceiling. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes as I thought about what I had done. _Worrying Tono like that… Hikaru probably didn't even care… _My inner voice thought. Maybe it was right. Maybe he didn't care…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and looked up to see Tamaki standing there with Hikaru next to him.

"Kaoru!!!!" Tamaki screamed and rushed over to my side tightly gripping my good hand, "Kaoru…" He whimpered with tears coming down his face. "Kaoru.. You've had me so worried… I… I thought I was going to lose you.." he confessed, I squeezed his hand reassuringly and he smiled lightly. I looked over to see Hikaru in the corner staring at me with gleamy eyes. _Was he crying? _

He slowly walked over to me and stared straight into my golden eyes. It was like looking at a mirror image of myself.

"Don't ever do that again." He said in the sternest voice I've ever heard him use. "you're so stupid sometimes!" He said starting to cry. "I could've lost you Kaoru!! I don't want to lose you!" He pleaded, and dropped to his knees in front of me crying hard. "I.. I can't lose you Kaoru! I don't want to lose my only brother!!" he cried.

"Where is Haruhi?" I asked bluntly. He just stared at me in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know!" I yelled and Tamaki wrapped his arms around me to try and calm me down.

"She's in the waiting room, I told her to come here to see you." He said quietly and I glared at him.

"Get out." I mumbled, he took a step towards me.

"Get. Out." I repeated again. Again he took another step towards me.

"Kaoru…" He whispered and I hadn't noticed he'd gotten _**that **_close to me I gulped and stared into his eyes, he cupped my face gently and I couldn't tear away from his gaze. I felt Tamaki move then heard the click of a door closing. Hikaru smiled at me a tiny bit and continued to stare into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've done… And I mean it. Everything Kaoru… I've been a horrible brother to you and I regret every moment that I haven't been by your side." He whispered only inches away from my lips. It would only take a second. Just a single second to claim them. Feel how soft they were against mine. I felt my cheeks get hot and my heart beat thumping wildly in my chest. He smirked almost reading my mind and started to lean towards me. I gulped loudly and closed my eyes ready for the most amazing moment in the entire world.

"KAORU!!!" Haruhi screamed and I almost got up out of the bed and hit her myself. Hikaru pulled away with the most confused look on his face as Haruhi ran towards me with fake tears in her eyes I suppose.

"Thank goodness you're okay!!!" She yelped smirking so only that I could see. She grabbed Hikaru's hand tightly for a fake effect and started to cry crocodile tears. Hikaru mumbled something about having to go, he still looked so confused as he got up and walked out of the room leaving me and Haruhi alone.


	4. Chapter 4

OKIES! I got some dedications for you! To all the rewievers that are leaving me them by chapter! You guys absolutly ROCK!!! :D you've made me so happy that you all get a dedication!

So Heres to: **SuikaChan555, RockerGirl0709, Real Heros Never Die, ImmortalButterfly459, and Purple Ducks! :D you guys are the best people ever!! So heres a chapter for you! Thank you all so much! **

**And Shout out to PaigeySama for putting me in her dedications! I felt very happy! :D Thank you all!****Kaoru's POV**

* * *

As I stared her down I gulped. I have to admit I was nervous. This bitch better not mess with me. I was in no mood.

"What do you want Haruhi?" I spat at her and she smirked walking over to me slowly.

"For you to stay away from my boyfriend."

"You and I both know I can't do that, he's my twin and I love him." I smiled at her. She was trapped, but to my surprise she laughed in my face which took me back a few steps.

"I know for a fact that you can. You may love him Kaoru, but he loves me and that little stunt you pulled trying to kiss him like that? I'm glad I caught it in time. He is _mine not yours. _nor will he ever be yours. Accept that Kaoru. What you feel for him is _sick_. You're so sickening for thinking that way about your own brother! A disgusting little pervert is what you are. And it's time that you came to realize that. You're a _**freak**_. " She hissed.

Tears were threatening to spill down my face. She was right all along. I'm sick. A… A freak… What I felt for him was.. Not right. She was right, and when I looked up at her she smirked at me. She knew she had gotten to me. Hell, _I_ knew she had gotten to me.

"Why don't you fu-" I was cut off by the door clicking open and Tamaki walking in. He saw me near tears and rushed over to me cupping my face gently.

"Are you alright!?" He asked concerned, and my eyes looked over at Haruhi who held a finger to her lips in a '_Shh_' pose. I nodded at Tamaki who followed my gaze over to Haruhi. He saw what she was doing right before she jumped to put her finger down before he looked. He saw her. He _saw_ her!

"What was that Haruhi?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "What have you done?"

"Nothing sempai." She said innocently but I could tell Tamaki wasn't buying it. He looked down at me and I stared into his big violet eyes and he smiled at me. I felt myself blush horribly.

That smile.. It made my heart leap uncontrollably. It was like.. He understood me. He actually understood. He looked away from me to Haruhi still smiling.

"Listen to me Haruhi. If you ever make Kaoru feel the way just like you have tonight. I will make it my personal duty to make you life a living hell." He giggled a bit and smirked at her. She stared at him wide eyed and shocked that he would say such a thing. I was shocked that he would say such a thing. I thought he liked her…

She ran out of the room with a slam of the door and her lip quivering as Tamaki turned around and came and laid down next to me. I couldn't help but feel so safe in his arms. It made me feel welcome and happy.

I felt him sigh and kiss the top of my head. I blushed ten times more then before and he saw it. I couldn't help myself. I had to ask.

"Tono, I thought you liked Haruhi.. Why would you say those things to her if you liked her?" I looked over at him and he was blushing this time.

"Well uh.. It's nothing Kaoru." He looked away and stood to get up but I immediately grabbed his hand tightly not wanting him to leave me alone. "Please.. Stay.." I whispered. "Hikaru.. Won't be back I guarantee and Tamaki you're my best friend.. So Please…?" I looked up at him and he smiled brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

"Of course." He said gently coming back to lay next to me wrapping his arms protectively around me. I felt so tired and nuzzled my head onto Tono's chest yawning. He smiled and held onto me tighter.

"Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" He asked quietly and I nodded already dozing off.

_I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so_

_I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come) Pick us up off the floor What did you possibly expect under this condition so _

_Slow down.. this night's a perfect shade of Dark blue (dark blue) _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you _

_I said the world could be burning (burning) down _

_Dark blue (dark blue)Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you _

_I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue..Just dark blue _

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground Beneath my feet, Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so _

_I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down And now all I can see are the planets in a row Suggesting it's best that I slow down _

_This night's a perfect shade of Dark blue (dark blue) Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you _

_I said the world could be burning (burning) down Dark blue (dark blue) Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you _

_I said the world could be burning dark blue _

_We were boxing We were boxing the stars We were boxing (we were boxing)_

_You were swinging for Mars And then the water reached the West Coast _

_And took the power lines (the power lines) _

_And it was me and you (this could last forever) _

_And the whole town under water _

_There was nothing we could do _

_It was dark blue Dark blue (dark blue) _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with youI said the world could be burning (burning) down _

_Dark blue Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with youI said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue _

_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue _

_If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)..._

I sniffed my tears away from that beautiful song.. Tono loves me… I just know it.. I closed my eyes a drifted off to sleep in Tamaki's arms feeling loved and protected.

**Tamaki's POV**

"I love you Kaoru…" I whispered only loud enough for the both of us to hear, but I already knew he was asleep. I looked down at him and smiled. He was beautiful.. His golden eyes so soft and gentle… His face was angelic.

It was a risk. Trying to love Kaoru was a big risk for me.. He loved his brother no doubt but I am going to make him happy even though it will never fully satisfy him. As long as he can love me as much as he can even if it's not as much as he loves Hikaru. It will be enough for me.

Any love that he can give me will always be enough. I loved him. Truly loved him.

I closed my eyes and hoped that my love would be enough to heal him. I kissed his forehead gently drifted off to a very peaceful sleep with the man I loved the most in my arms.

_Protected. _


End file.
